disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Odyssey
Super Mario Odyssey is a platforming game for the Nintendo Switch released on October 27, 2017. It is the sixteenth title in the Super Mario series, the seventh original 3D Mario title, the eighth 3D Mario title overall, and the sixth 3D Mario title on a home console after Super Mario 3D World. The game revolves around Mario exploring unknown open world-like settings, similar to Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. These settings have been stated to bear resemblances to locations in the real world. A Super Mario Odyssey themed Nintendo Switch bundle will also be available on launch day. The American and European versions will contain the console, red Joy-Con, and a download code for the game. The American version will also include an Odyssey-themed carrying case. The Oceanian version of the bundle will include the console, red Joy-Con, and a physical copy of the game. Story Beginning "in the skies above Peach's Castle", Mario and Bowser are seen fighting one another on Bowser's airship, with Princess Peach on board as well. Bowser ultimately defeats Mario when he uses his top hat to attack, sending Mario flying to parts unknown. Bowser then takes his airship towards the skies, as he prepares a forced marriage to Peach. He leaves Mario's hat (which had been knocked off of Mario's head during his final attack) to adrift into the ship's back propellers, shredding it in the process. A piece is obtained by a hat-shaped ghost, who eventually finds Mario in his homeland of Bonneton, located in the Cap Kingdom. After Mario wakes up and catches up with the ghost, the ghost reveals himself as Cappy, and explains to Mario that Bowser had not only attacked the kingdom, destroying its airship armada, but had also kidnapped Tiara, Cappy's sister, using her as Peach's wedding headdress. Mario and Cappy team up to stop Bowser's plans and save both Peach and Tiara, and using the piece he collected, Cappy transforms into Mario's Cap, allowing Mario to use Cappy's abilities. Cappy also informs Mario that they may be able to find a usable airship in the next kingdom, accessible from the Top Hat Tower. However, upon reaching the top, Mario is encountered by the Broodals, who were hired by Bowser as his wedding planners. After defeating one of the Broodals, Topper, Mario and Cappy use a power line to travel towards the Cascade Kingdom, where they find the airship, named the Odyssey, which uses Power Moons as energy to travel. With the Odyssey ready for sail, Mario and Cappy use it to chase after Bowser and the Broodals. Gameplay Unlike recent 3D titles such as Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario 3D World, which were more focused on platforming, Super Mario Odyssey will return to the explorative open-world gameplay seen in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, where Mario will explore various areas in order to collect Power Moons. Mario will maintain his moveset from previous 3D titles, including the Long Jump, Roll, Ground Pound, Spin Jump, the Triple Jump and the Dive, the last of which hasn't appeared since Super Mario Sunshine. In addition, a new character called Cappy allies with Mario, and takes possession of his cap. Mario can throw Cappy as if he were a boomerang, and it can also "capture" certain objects and enemies to take control of them. There are 52 capturable targets in total. Mario's life meter also returns with three health, similar to Super Mario Galaxy. Additionally, there does not appear to be any lives, as Mario will instead lose ten Coins upon dying. There will also be a new amiibo line based on Super Mario Odyssey, with a formal Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser, which will unlock more costumes. Other lines are also confirmed to be compatible, revealing a Power Moon location on the map. Some amiibo will also unlock costumes, including Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Diddy Kong. Unlike Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, the game will not have a central hub world. Mario will use the Odyssey airship to fly from kingdom to kingdom. Co-op mode is also confirmed, with player one controlling Mario and player two controlling Cappy. The coins that Mario collects serve as currency. There are 2 types of coins - global yellow coins, which can be found and used in any kingdom, and purple regional coins, which are different in every kingdom, and can only be used in the kingdom they were found in. Mario can spend his coins at the Crazy Cap stores. The game features a "Snapshot Mode", where players can pause the game and take pictures using the Nintendo Switch's Capture Button button. Players are also able to alter the shot by zooming in and out, tilting the camera for a vertical shot, or apply one of several filters, ranging from blurring the surroundings, adding a sepia tone, changing the camera to a fish-eye lens, or applying an NES-styled color scheme. Characters Playable *Mario *Cappy None-Playable Characters *Princess Peach *Tiara, Cappy's Sister *The Toad Brigade *Captain Toad *Hint Toad *Banktoad *Yellow Toad *Mailtoad *Toadette *Pauline Bosses *Bowser Artworks SMO_Art_-_Mario.png SMO_Art_-_Peach.png SMO_Art_-_Pauline.png SMO_Art_-_E3_Cappy.png SMO_Art_-_Wedding_Mario.png SMO_Art_-_Wedding_Peach.png SMO_Art_-_Bowser.png Trivia *''Super Mario Odyssey'' is the first ever Mario series title to receive a B rating by the CERO in Japan. All other titles released prior have been rated at A. Similarly, Super Mario Odyssey is the first Super Mario series title to receive "Everyone 10+" by ESRB in North America. All other titles released prior have been rated E. Videos Voice Sounds Super Mario Odyssey/Voice Sounds Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games